1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window.
2. Background
A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
In the touch window, the interference with an electrical signal occurs when electro-static discharge (ESD) occurs such that the accuracy of the touch may be deteriorated or the reliability of the touch window may be degraded. A ground wire is provided for the protection from the ESD. Further, the ESD protection performance is enhanced by widening the width of the ground wire.
If the width of the ground wire is widened, the width of a bezel of the touch window may be widened which conflicts with the needs for a narrow bezel to ensure a wide screen. However, if the width of the ground wire is reduced in order to meet the needs for the narrow bezel, the reliability of the device may be deteriorated due to the degradation in the ESD protection performance.